Sakura's new life in the walking dead Dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja sends Sakura to earth to make up of everything he ever did to also helped Sasuke but he sealed all of the tailed beast into Sakura and the beasts agreed to help Sakura in any way. Sakura who was knocked out at the time comes to and notices that she is in a cave.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

**AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story. **

**chapter 1  
**

* * *

Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm.

Sauske sends Sakura to earth to make up of everything he ever did to her also Naruto helped Sasuke but he sealed all of the tailed beast into Sakura and the beasts agreed to help Sakura in any way. Sakura who was knocked out at the time comes to and notices that she is in a cave.

Sakura decides to explore her new home when she notices a little girl being chase by a human who has become a walker.

Sakura saves the girl by stabbing the walker.

"You saved me."said the little girl, "what's your name little girl?"asked Sakura coldly.

"My name is Sophia, can you please help me get back to my group please?"asked Sophia, "sure;my name is Sakura and which way did you come from?"asked Sakura.

"That way."said Sophia, as she points to where she come from.

With that said Sakura has Sophia get on her back and she hops from tree to tree until she sees a farm.

Sunset lands on the ground and walks towards the farm until a man sees her and pulls out his gun and is about to shoot her when Sakura says stand down or else. The man doesn't stand down, Sakura puts her hands up in surrender.

The man then stands down, "Who are you?"asked the man.

"I'm Sakura and how about you?"asked Sakura, "I'm Rick and what do you want?"asked Rick.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back."said Sakura and she goes to behind a tree.

"do you know this person?"asked Sakura as she points to Rick.

"It's Rick, he is the leader of my group."said Sophia, "I believe I found your group."said Sakura.

Sakura then returns to Rick with Sophia in her arms,Sophia?"asked Rick.

"It's me and this women saved my life, can she please join our group?"asked Sophia, "sure and I know who's going be please to see you."said Rick.

"With that said Rick walks with Sakura to the farm house and Carol is out on the patio looking down sad that today's search was in vain until she looks up and sees Sophia in a women's hands with pink hair.

"SOPHIA!"yelled Carol, "MOMMY!"yelled Sophia, with that said Sakura lets the child go and the child runs to her mom.

That is when everybody comes out and sees mother and child reunited but they also sees Sakura, "who are you?"asked Shane.

"I'm Sakura and I saved that little girl and I could careless about any of you, now if you excuse me; let me find a near by cliff so I can jump off it to end my life."said Sakura.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what everybody says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

**AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story.**

** AN: Sakura will be wearing silver armor and a eagle shaped mask. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why do you want to end it so badly?"asked Rick, "I lost my family back where I came from and what's the point of living when you have nothing to live for?"asked Sakura.

"Why did you saved me?"asked Sophia, "i did it so I could get some peace and quiet so I could think things over but instead I find your group and you not letting my go."said sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you will stay with this group until we think you won't commit suicide at all."said Rick.

With that said, Sakura stays with the group and she decides to make the group her new home and decides to tell the group how she is from another dimension.

The group is shocked but very accepting of Sakura and Sakura helps the group and heals anyone who is sick with her Charka.

Winter is coming but sadly the group loses Dale and Sakura is working harder and harder to protect the group.

That is when a herd of walkers come and they have no choice but to run and the group ends up be splitting up.

Sakura has her sword from the pocket dimension and uses to slice off walkers heads until she sees a prison and decides to see if her group is there or not.

Sakura walks up to the prison gate and she finds her group.

"Who are you?"asked Rick, "Don't you recognized me?"asked Sakura as she takes off her mask that she was wearing so no outsiders would recognize her for killing their people and protecting herself from walkers as well.

"Sakura, is that you?"asked Rick, "yes it's me, I'm just wearing my armor from the great ninja war."said Sakura.

With that said the group opens the gates and lets Sakura in.

"Where did you go after we got separated?"asked Sophia, "I was looking for you guys and I was nearly killed by some dude name Meryel with his pals."said Sakura.

"You saw my brother?"asked Daryl, "yes and he has some powerful people who wanted to kill me but they didn't know was that I'm ninja who was trained to kill people as well."said Sakura.

"sakura, your a ninja and how come your telling us this now?"asked Rick,"because the people are looking for eagle the killer but they won't look for Sakura, so I better get changed out of this."said Sakura.

With that said they let Sakura change into her red outfit and headband on her fowardhead.

"Sakura, it's great to have you back as a our medic and protector."said Rick and the group together.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see the governor and his men attack the prison with walkers but the governor doesn't know is that the eagle will protect her group from his forces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Walking dead or Naruto. **

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

**AN: DON'T LEAVE A NASTY REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE IT OR BLOCK THE USER FROM MY PAGE**

**AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLEASE WATCH THE SHOWS.**

**Chapter three**

* * *

The governor attacks the prison and Sakura senses danger and she warns Rick but sadly it was to late and the governor sends a van full of Walkers into the prison.

That is when Rick opens the van and they are attack and as the walkers about to finish off Rick that is when Sakura appears and attack the walkers with her Sword and cut off their heads off with a single swipe.

Sakura keeps on attacking the walkers until she wins and throws her kuneri knifes with paper bombs attack to them and at the governor and it send all his men on the run with there tails between there legs and the Governor and his men leave.

"Sakura, thank you for saving us but how did are you so strong?"asked Rick, "I'm strong because of my sensie and my lover but sadly they died saving me and I only care for myself not for you or the group; the only raise why I'm staying with the group is because of Sophia."said Sakura coldly.

"What do mean by that?"asked Rick, "I mean that Sophia saved me from myself and I'm inher debt; if she wants me to leave I will but is she wants me to stay then I will stay."said Sakura.

With that said Sakura leaves and clears out the lot and help the group try to fix everything and it works.

Sakura watches from afar and Sophia walks up to Sakura.

"I was wondering if you can train me to get stronger and help others?"asked Sophia, "Sure but know that my training will not be easy and you could get injured."said Sakura.

"I understand and I still want to learn from you but can you please give the group a chance and help them out please."said Sophia, "Fine."said Sakura and she puts some weights on Sophia and the training begins.

Two months past and Sakura starts to warm up to everyone and she couldn't be happier until Glen and Maggie are capture by the governor.

The group attacks and Sakura stays at the prison and everything happens Cannon style.

"We are at war with the Governor and his men and Sakura we are going to need you more then ever."said Rick, "I'm sorry but I have been to war and it only kills people and hurt people I'm out."said Sakura.

"Please,we need you to help us."begged Sophia, "very well I'll help you but your training is almost complete but you need to learn between which battle to fight and which on not to fight in at all.

With that said Sakura and the group get ready for war but when they go to make peace it's a trap and when they go to attack the people of wood bury but sadly the Governor and his men killed off the people their and the group comes back with some people and they make a new home and make new rules and a new counsels.

With that done and said the counsels are Carol, Daryl and Dr.S and Sakura but she turned it down and life Continues until the Governor attack again with some more people.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens and will Sakura be the one to kill the governor or will Michelle be the one to kill the governor; you'll have to read to find out. **


End file.
